Robo-Eddy
by ed edd n eddy IN MINECRAFT
Summary: After a scam leaves Eddy injured, Double Dee builds a robot Eddy to sub for him. But things do not go as plan.


**I don't own Ed Edd n Eddy, Ed Edd n Eddy are own by Danny and aka cartoon****.**

It was normal day in the cul-da-sac, and what I mean by normal, I mean the eds scamming the other kids. Eddy stood along with Double Dee and Ed behind a stand Kevin stood their looking at the two floor structure behind them.

"What are you dorks up to this time?"

"Can't you read shovel chin, this is an obstetrical course. And you try it for a quarter."

"Yeah right I'm not getting on that unless you test it out first dorky."

"Fine!"

Eddy soon started climbing the ladder to the second floor.

"Wait Eddy, I haven't tested it yet." warned Double Dee.

"Don't worry shock head, I'm sure it's- Ah!" The structure then collapse under Eddy's feet.

"Yeah really safe dork." Kevin then walked way.

* * *

Eddy was on his bed, with a body cast on his left leg. Double Dee and Ed came to visit.

"This stinks, now I can't scam all week."

Double Dee walked up Eddy, while Ed was playing with Eddy's comb.

"Don't worry Eddy, you'll be back on your feet in no time. All you need is rest"

"Yeah whatever, but what I'm concern about is who's going to lead you two."

"I can lead." said Ed.

"Yeah right, like you'll be able to lead lumpy."

"I got an idea Eddy, I can just make a replacement you until you get better."

"Oh really, and how are you going to do that shock head?"

"Oh, oh I know Double Dee can make a robot Eddy." Suggested Ed.

"That's actually a great idea lumpy."

"Well I sappouse I can make one, but first I need to borrow your comb Eddy."

"What for?"

"Well in order for the robot to act like you. I need your DNA."

"Okay take it then."

Double Dee and Ed wish Eddy to get well soon and then they where out the door.

* * *

Ed stood outside of Double Dee's garage and hopped excitedly when it open. Double Dee came out with a smile.

"Well Ed, it's finished."

"Oh boy where is it Double Dee."

"Right here Ed."

A gray skin robot wearing Eddy's cloths soon stepped out of the garage. The robot open it's eyes to reveal it's red eye's, Ed looked at it in awe.

"It looks so Double Dee."

"Why thank you Ed."

Double Dee then turn to the Robo-Eddy.

"Alright, Robo-Eddy what shall we do today?"

Robo-Eddy then spoke in a deep robot voice.

"Scam suckers." Robo-Eddy then started to hover a few feet from the ground, due to a build in jet pack in his back. Robo-Eddy then flew at high speed towards the lane, Double Dee and Ed followed.

"Strange, I don't recall giving him a jet pack." thought Double Dee.

* * *

Kevin, Nazz, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy, and Johnny where currently playing bowling in the lane. Right now it was Kevin's go.

"This one's going to be my best one yet."

Kevin threw the ball towards the pins. Suddenly Robo-Eddy came down and crushed it with it's feet, the kids looked at the Robo-Eddy with wide eye's, while Kevin was steaming over crushed ball.

"Hey doesn't that thing look like the short Ed boy."

"Yeah it dose Rolf." said Nazz.

Kevin marched up to Robo-Eddy and grabbed his metal shirt.

"Your going to pay for the metal Dork."

Robo-Eddy looked at Kevin with it's bright red eye's and scanned him.

"Scan complete, person Kevin otherwise known as shovel chin." Robo-Eddy hand suddenly went up and grabbed a surprise Kevin's shirt.

"Hey, let go man."

"If you insist." Robo-Eddy then threw Kevin into the dumpster. And took Kevin's money out of his pocket.

"Hey, don't do that to Kevin." said Nazz.

Robo-Eddy turned and looked at the other kids. Robo-Eddy then flew at them and took the money out of every one's pocket once he was finish, Robo-Eddy hovered over the lane.

"Scam complete, next objective get jawbreakers." Robo-Eddy then flew away.

Double Dee and Ed had seen what had happen, both where in shock.

"I can't believe what I just saw, this is all my fault I should have never tried to make a robot Eddy."

"What are you talking about shock head." Eddy walked up to the two.

"Eddy, what are you doing here? Don't you have a broken leg."

"Maybe Eddy is secretly a healer."

"No, I just found out I didn't have a broken leg. So what's going on?"

"Eddy you remember the robot idea."

"Yeah, what about it Double Dee."

"Well it's going out of control. It just stole money from the kids, and I'm pretty sure it's going to steal jawbreakers."

"What! Stealing jawbreakers and my pigeons! That's going to far, this robot needs to be taught a lesson. And here's how we do it."

The Eds huddle together and listen to Eddy's plan.

* * *

Robo-Eddy came out of the candy store with a jawbreaker in it's hand, it stopped when it saw Eddy.

"So you think you can steal my suckers."

Robo-Eddy dropped the jawbreaker and approached Eddy.

"That's right my organic copy, and soon they will bow down to me."

"In your dreams metal face, I say we race to the playground to prove who's best the last one their well be the greatest scammer."

"Challenge accept, prepare to lose copy." Robo-Eddy and Eddy stood to the entrance of the lane. While Robo-Eddy activated his jet pack, Eddy was in a running position.

Eddy was the first to start and got a few feet ahead of Robo-Eddy. But Robo-Eddy quickly got up and sped ahead of Eddy, Robo-Eddy looked behind him and watched as Eddy was trying to catch up. Robo-Eddy let out a evil laugh as he was getting further away from Eddy.

"Now to make sure my stupid copy wont catch up."

Robo-Eddy three metal hairs then shot out of his head, but where replaced. Eddy looked at the hairs screamed when they flew at him, The hairs then exploded in Eddy's face which made Eddy fly back into a dumpster. Robo-Eddy laughed at the side and flew away, Robo-Eddy soon entered the park and deactivated his jet pack. Robo-Eddy then shot out fire works from his chest and danced in victory.

"I Win!"

Eddy then entered the park and shouted.

"Now Double Dee."

Robo-Eddy looked at Eddy in confusion until he was suddenly hit in side by a tree log. Robo-Eddy flew and crashed into the slide in great force in fact the impact made the slide fall sideways. Robo-Eddy severely damage with sparks coming out of his back got on his arms and looked at three Eds who stood over him.

"You are defeated robot evil doer!" yelled Ed.

"Yeah, Metal face you might as well give up."

"Eddy's right Robo-Eddy, give up and follow me to my lab so I can deactivate you."

Robo-Eddy then got up and looked at the Eds angrily as more sparks came out of his back.

"Never!" Robo-Eddy then hovered over the ground.

"I will not give up so easy. And you better be ready copy because I'll be back one day and I will prove that I'm the ultimate scammer."

Robo-Eddy then flew off into the sky leaving behind black smoke. Eddy looked at Double Dee.

"Should we be concern shock head?"

"I wouldn't worry Eddy, judging by his condescend I say he will shut down in about one day."

"Look guys our victory party as arrive."

Eddy and Double Dee looked to where Ed was pointing at. And saw the kids coming into the park with angry looks.

"There you are dorks."

"You shall feel the wrath of Rolf's revenge, Ed boys."

"Plank says, he wants to go first."

"Eddy, I think they found out we build Robo-Eddy."

"No duh shock head."

"Run Away!"

Ed grabbed onto his two friends and ran off with the kids closely behind them into the sunset.

* * *

Up in the sky Robo-Eddy flew over the clouds and thought.

"I shall have revenge on those three."

Robo-Eddy then flew off into the distance.

**Alright this idea latterly came out of mind and I just knew it would make a good story, just hope you liked it.**


End file.
